People with things in common
by KelaBelle
Summary: Everyone thought Chuck Bass was an idoit accept one person jenny.


**One-shot. Jenny/Chuck**

**I normally like nenny but i wanted a change.**

_People with things in common._

_Everyone thought Chuck Bass was a idiot accept one person jenny._

* * *

Chuck Bass was gorgeous yes very,But an womanizer he was he would sleep with a different girls every day and he enjoyed it he didn't care if he hurt any girls feelings he would blame it on them that's how it was he may of been popular but not many people liked him of course there was one person who had a huge crush on him for a while and that was jenny Humphrey but of course he wouldn't go for someone like her she thought because she was from Brooklyn.

''What are you doing chuck''Nate asked him as chuck was gazing out from the dinner table.

''I'm listening out for girls shame there isn't any because Ive probably slept with them all''

''Hmm you got that right I mean you slept with my ex girlfriend right''

''Yes Nathanial but that was in the past and I already told you I loved her''

''I know'' They carried on talking until when jenny come along blair stuck her leg out so she would trip over it and with no luck jenny fell onto chuck and the milk that was in her hand went all over him to.

''What the hell you Idoit you have ruined my oufit look what you have done'' Chuck shouted at her.

''Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean it'' Jenny told him.

''Yes you did you meant all of it''

''Chuck she didn't mean it and she said sorry at least you could do is accept her apoligy'' Nate told him.

''Whatever don't do it again humprehy or else remember I still need to get you back from the mask ball'' Chuck told her.

''Okay'' And with that Jenny walked away.

''Man I hate that girl watch at the end of today shes got it coming'' Chuck told nate.

''Whatever you do Chuck don't hurt her shes not like thoughs girls she isnt a bitch''

''Yes she is did you see what she did to me at the ball''

''And thats why I like her she's not someone who will go for you like the other girls will''

''Hmm will see about that and that's when Chuck left''

* * *

When the end of the day come chuck was waiting outside the gates near the brick wall for jenny to come out so far she was late out of school that was until he saw the blond walking on her own crying he decided maybe he should see what was wrong first before he did anything.

''Why you crying'' Chuck asked her.

''Oh nothing hard day that's all''

''You can tell me''

''Why would I want to tell you your chuck bass the flirt of the school who has any gossip spills it on gossip girl''

''Come with me'' Chuck held his hand to his limo.

''You not going to do anything right''

''Just come in the limo''

''Fine'' And with that jenny went inside the limo.

''So glass of champane''Chuck handed it her.

''Oh no Im not allowed to drink my dad says Im to young''

''And what your dad dosen't know want kill him right''

''Right'' And with that she drank it all down in one.

''So tell me whats wrong with you''

''Your chuck bass Im jenny Humphrey I shouldn't eve be in this limo now''

''Ill give you a deal tell me whats wrong with you and Ill tell you my issues to''

''Chuck bass wants to talk and listen I never knew you did that''

''Im full of surprises trust me''

''Well schools not how I want it to be at the moment no one really talks to me and if they do its probably because they taking the mic out of me I mean I just don't fit in school everyone hates me''

''I know how you feel''

''You do''

''Yeah people act like they like me but really they stab me behind my back talk about me all the time you know I mean sometimes I ask have I even got friends''

''Well Ill be your friend''

And from that day on her and Chuck came great friends they would go to school together and home they would hang loads jenny started to make chuck change to he wasn't the boy who slept around anymore jenny had made him great and he had fell for jenny hard then anyone had known.

''Jenny can we talk''He asked her in his limo.

''Yeah sure chuck whats wrong''

''If you have feelings for someone what should you do''

''Tell you how they feel I mean it cant be as bad as not telling them because you ll never know how you would feel''And with that Chuck grabbed jenny hands and pressed his lips on her they began kissing for 2 minutes until jenny pulled away.

''Chuck what do you think your doing''

''Thats how I feel about you jenny I want you to be mine''

''Really''She asked

''Really'' With that Jenny gave her virginity to Chuck then 4 years later when jenny was 20 and he was 22 they had there first child Jacob who looked the spit Image of chuck and then they got married to raise there perfect life no one would of ever thought that they would end up together being perfect thanks to Blair Waldorf to.

* * *

_So It was not very long but I hope you enjoyed it please review thankyou._


End file.
